


Extra! Extra!

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Paparazzi, Prompt Fill, hug meme, the hug is technically off-screen but still, weird families bonding weirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “There’s a cute picture of you in the paper today,” Grayson offers, after a moment. Deceptively casual.Damian stops. Waits. “And?”For theprompt, "fly-by hug".





	Extra! Extra!

It is early in the morning and Damian is stomping downstairs, halfway asleep. His hair is mussed, and he is wearing the stupid pyjamas Grayson got him, the ones with pictures of sharks all over them. He  _would_ be wearing the ones Todd got him, the ones designed like army fatigues, but Pennyworth said they were being washed.

Tt.

And he’s still cranky when he reaches the kitchen door, for no other reason than it’s morning. But he feels justified in his crankiness when he hears the sounds of his ‘brothers’ in the kitchen. Even Todd is here, tragically. 

They are talking– Grayson sounding unusually gleeful, for this time of the morning– but he can’t make out the words. He sighs, preparing himself for the worst, and flings open the door. Putting on his most thunderous expression to be safe.

His fears are realised when Grayson quickly shushes the others at the breakfast table when he enters. And beams at him.

“Good morning, Dami,” Grayson says cheerfully.  _Innocently_.

“ _An_ ,” Damian says cuttingly, hopping up on his chair.

“Huh?” 

“Dami _an_. It is my  _name_ , Grayson. Learn to use it.”

It should be suspicious that all Todd says is, “Good morning, tiny brat,” and Drake concurs with “‘morning,” without looking up from his muesli.

But then, blessedly, there are just the sounds of breakfast. Cutlery, cereal, toast being buttered. Grayson spilling his orange juice, like every other day. 

“There’s a cute picture of you in the paper today,” Grayson offers, after a moment. Deceptively casual.

Damian stops. Waits. “ _And_?”

Todd is poorly suppressing a smirk. Drake puts down his coffee. And Grayson produces, presumably from his lap, a copy of the morning paper.

Page nine, blazoned with the headline  **Wayne Heir Caught in Moment of Passion**. Beneath, printed large and full-colour, is a photo of him and Colin Wilkes; he in his school uniform, Wilkes in his usual brown jacket and worn jeans; they are squeezing each other in hug. Father is in the background of the shot, in a dark suit. His face is blurred, but his smile is clear.

The article below it starts;

_Unlike the typical scandals surrounding the Waynes, this particular moment of passion will leave you feeling warm and fuzzy; Damian Wayne (10), was caught by our photographer yesterday afternoon…_

and Damian stops reading there. His so-called brothers, curse them, are awaiting a reaction. So he keeps his expression the same, until–

“So’s hugging a thing you do now?” Todd says, one eyebrow raised. “Because I’m gonna be honest, I did  _not_ see that one coming. I figured Dickie’s brand of hug-therapy would take  _at least_  another few years.”

“I have not seen Wilkes in more than a month,” Damian snaps. “And Father was taking me home from school when I saw him, and, and I wanted to express my gratitude to him for–” and he stops. “Why am I even  _explaining_  this to you? Tt.” He scowls, crumpling the paper– and Grayson snatches it from him with a wounded noise, smoothing it out. 

“I wanted to keep it,” he says, then shines his stupid toothy smile. It makes him look like a moron.

“I wanted to  _frame_  it,” Drake offers, from across the table. Mouth full. “I’m going to blow it up to a good size, stick it in a nice mahogany frame. Then I’ll get a plaque engraved; it’s gonna say ‘ **Actual Proof that Damian Wayne Has Feelings** ’. Then I’ll hang it in my office.”

Todd snorts.

“Don’t listen to them, Dami,” Grayson says, patting his shoulder, and Damian briefly fantasises about breaking his fingers. “I really do think it’s a great photo. And hey, we should invite Colin over here for dinner– it’d be nice.”

“I’ll have my camera ready.” Drake gives him a thumbs-up, “In case any more adorableness ensues.”

Damian  _snarls_ at Drake, furious, and Todd grins. “Don’t be mad, lil demon. Why don’t you guys just hug it out? I’m sure Alfred has a camera around here somewhere, huh Tim? It’d be a good companion-story to today’s news–  **Wayne Heirs Get Super Snuggly; Damian Secretly a Teddy-Bear** has a good ring to it–"

Damian takes a deep, calming breath. 

Then, when that’s done, he lunges across the table and pours his cereal, milk and all, out onto Todd’s lap. He was asking for it, really.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/79656701015/forgive-me-for-sending-a-second-prompt-but-the)


End file.
